La sabiduría de Sirius Black
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Remus Lupin decide recopilar todas las frases, anécdotas y reflexiones de Sirius Black. Su sabiduría es demasiado preciada como para dejarla perder.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** La sabiduría de Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** Personajes: Rowling; ida de olla: mía.

**Summary:** Remus Lupin decide recopilar todas las frases, anécdotas y reflexiones de Sirius Black. Su sabiduría es demasiado preciada como para dejarla perder.

**Rating:** M. Contiene alusiones a los Slythering, sexuales, escatológicas, etcétera. A menudo, todo en una misma frase. Resumiendo: contiene Sirius. Avisados quedáis.

**Advertencia:** Esto es un fic totalmente canon, y por tanto la relación existente entre Sirius y Remus es amorosa. O afectiva. O sexual. Bueno, lo que sea, pero que no son sólo amigos, vamos. Si no te gusta el canon, no sigas leyendo.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic tiene el mismo formato que el libro "Las chorradas de mi padre", de Justin Helpbern, pero os aseguro que no hay nada plagiado. Y el lector se preguntará: ¿de dónde cojones habrá salido semejante bola de mamarrachadas? Respuesta: gracias a mis chicas de la QuedadaHarryPotterBCN, quienes son las encargadas de hacer comentarios lascivos sobre Sirius aproximadamente cada 2 posts, y de sacarme una sonrisa cada día. Así que va por vosotras, chicas.

**Nota final**: no está beteado porque mi beta es una de las chicas antes mencionada, y quería darle una sorpresa. Y porque si hago un error muy importante en cuatro líneas, no soy digna de empuñar pluma y pergamino.

La sabiduría de Sirius Black

1. Disertación sobre la incapacidad de James Potter para conseguir a Lily Evans, y la consiguiente angustia padecida por el primero.

Joder, tío, pélatela más a menudo. (...) Pues claro que eso no te ayudará una mierda a conseguir a Evans, pero por lo menos te tendré entretenido y me tocarás menos las pelotas. (...) Pues yo que sé. Sigue incordiándola y colgando a Quejicus boca arriba, supongo.

2. La verdadera razón por la cual Sirius escogió ser un perro.

¿La verdad, Lupin? Una vez vi a un chucho que se la lamió a él mismo, y luego se tumbó a dormir una siesta. Y me dije: joder los perros son los putos amos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿puedes hacer tú eso cuando te transformas? (...) ¿Qué?¿Cómo puedes decir que por cosas como esta agradeces no recordar nada a la mañana siguiente? De verdad que a veces no hay quien te entienda, Lupin.

3. Teoría que invalida la superioridad de los sangre limpia.

Eso de la sangre limpia son polladas. Y si no, mírame a mí: el ser teóricamente más limpio de toda Inglaterra. Digo más tacos que palabras, soy medio perro y llevo toda la semana sin cambiarme los calcetines. ¿Sangre limpia? Los cojones.

4. Disertación sobre la ópera.

La ópera es una cosa rara. Te da volteretas en el estómago aunque no sepas una mierda de italiano, o alemán, o en lo que sea que esté escrito esto. Joder, me encanta la ópera. ¡Sube el volumen, Lunático!

5. Disertación sobre Romeo y Julieta.

Que no estoy llorando, Cornamenta, joder. Sigue leyendo, Lunático, hazme el puto favor.

...

Continuará! Y Sirius dice que más vale que dejéis review, joder.


	2. Chapter 2

6. Sirius encuentra nuevas formas de insultar a Malfoy refinadamente.

Trou du cul! Y en perfecto francés, joder.

7. Inventándose el nombre de Pettigrew en la ducha.

Peter, creo que acabo de inventarme un mote cojonudo para ti. Te llamarás ¡Colagusano! [...] Sí, ya sé que lo normal sería pensar primero en el animal en el que te vas a convertir y luego ponerte un mote acorde, pero en este caso haremos una _pequeña _excepción. [...] Cállate, Colagusano, y agradece que no haya decidido llamarte pichacorta directamente. [...] ¿Ves?¿A que Colagusano no está tan mal?


	3. Chapter 3

8. Los deberes.

Ah, ¿pero hay que hacerlos?

9. Disertación sobre la Ópera II

La ópera es la versión heterosexual de los musicales. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy muy seguro. ¡Sube el volumen, Lunático!

10. Decepción al sacarse el carnet de aparición.

¿cómo que no podré aparecerme en el dormitorio de las chicas?¿Cómo que nadie puede aparecerse y desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts?¿¡Porqué a nadie le pareció que yo debería saber estas cosas! [...] ¿Cómo que me lo has dicho mil veces, Lunático? En fin, si alguien me necesita, estaré ocupado suicidándome desde la torre de Astronomía. O mejor aún, intentando aparecerme en el dormitorio de las chicas.


End file.
